


Did I Offend You?

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not canon-compliant at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Offend You?

Delphine let out a soft yip of pain as Alison slaps her, pushing her back against the wall. She hesitates, blushing richly. 

"Did I... offend you?"

"Damn fucking right you did bitch..."

Delphine opens her mouth to respond, then falls silent. She is shivering, clearly frightened. 

"Nothing to say for yourself?"

"I'm... sorry."

Delphine's voice breaks a little and she starts to cry, openly hurting. She might be pretending she's coping but she's not. She hasn't been coping since Cosima almost died. She's always nervous now and she hates that she nearly lost her. Cosima had asked her to love her sisters and she was doing what she could to make things right. She can't help but cry. She hates that she's upset Alison but she's also unable to say the right thing. She hates being powerless.


End file.
